(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic jack with a restorable lever and a retaining device, particularly a hydraulic jack in which the lever automatically can be restored to an original position thereof and also that can be properly retained in a depressed position after it is pressed down. In addition, the lever can be integrated quickly with a lever holder, and a foot pedal or a handle can be provided on the lever to ease operation of the hydraulic jack.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hydraulic jack is generally provided with a handle (a manual rod) which can be moved up and down to drive a pump for a lifting operation. A user gets tired easily when he repeats such up and down movements of the handle. Therefore, it is known to provide an automatically restorable handle for such a hydraulic jack. However, the conventional hydraulic jack with such a restorable lever employs a return spring within a pump assembly of the hydraulic jack, so that such spring releases its energy each time the pump cylinder is pressed down.